


Happy Birthday

by citrinestone



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinestone/pseuds/citrinestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily meets up with Severus on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own this world, just having fun. Thanks JKR.

A/N: Thanks to by beta captainraychill. All mistakes are mine. More A/N at the end.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking home from his Mum's house Severs stopped at a pub to have a pint. A drink would help him deal with the meeting he had to go to. Walking into the pub, he saw someone with a guitar attempting to sing Van Morrison's "Crazy Love".

He took a seat at the bar and ordered his drink. As he waited he smelled a familiar sent, of Love's Baby Soft. He didn't have to turn to see who it was, he knew it was Lily.

She took the seat by him and her long red hair brushed against him.

"I thought you would have out grown that dreadful scent," he said.

"James like it."

He rolled his eyes wishing he had been facing her.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be," he said as the bartender brought him his drink.

"I'm not a prisoner," she said opening her handbag.

"Don't tell me my name was mentioned when you told him you were going out."

"No need," Lily said as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and the picked one out of the package. Severus automatically pulled out a lighter from his coat pocket, and lit her cigarette. "He and Sirius had something to do."

She offered him a cigarette from the pack. He shook his head and she tucked them back into her handbag.

"What things?"

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with," she said as she placed her cigarette in the ash tray. "Are you a spy?"

He turned to face her and saw her familiar teasing smile.

"So what are you doing here?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Your mum said you would be here."

"What were you doing at my mum's?"

"Your birthday. She invites me every year." Lily reached out for his pint and took a sip.

"Would you like your own." He said impatiently, and without thinking took the cigarette that she had been smoking from the ash tray and took a puff and then flicked the ashes off from the cigarette placing it back on the ash tray.

"No this is fine, "she said with a smile on her face taking another sip. Both their eyes stayed fixed on each other, which only was a few seconds, but seemed like minutes.

There was a time he would have given anything to have her so near. Now it brought pain and guilt.

"I need to be leaving." He quickly got up and dipped into his trouser pocket and pulled out some money to pay for his drink. As he placed the note on the counter Lily put her hand over his. He froze and took a deep breath.

"Let me pay. After all it is your birthday." She paid the bartender with her free hand.

He let the bill slip from his hand and on to the counter. He turned and quickly walked out of the pub.

Once outside he stopped not knowing what direction to take. He turned his head toward the pub, when the singer inside the pub starting to sing "Into the Mystic". Lily was also coming out, and he remained frozen.

"You forgot something," Lily said pushing the note into his trousers' pocket.

Her touch was killing him. If only she knew where he was going, she would have never followed him out.

"Goodbye," said not taking her eyes off him. He seemed to notice sadness in her eyes, which was unfamiliar to him. She then moved in closer and gently kissed him on the lips. "Happy birthday." She then turned and walked away from him. She didn't walk fast or slow, but a steady pace.

He wondered if it was supposed to follow her. No he couldn't. The memory of this latest encounter must be tucked away in the back of his mind. Something the Dark Lord couldn't get to. It would be the bad memories that the Dark Lord would see.

No longer confused on what direction he was going to take, he walked the opposite direction of Lily. His pace was steady as he walked away the lyrics "Too late to stop now" echoing in the background.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
